


It Pains Me to See you in Pain

by Caliginous_Confused



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jesse is the one getting reassured, M/M, Nightmares, hurt comfort, nightmares lead to misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Nightmares were always hard for Jesse and Hanzo. Their subconscious seemed to know just how to play with what they were most insecure about. One night it's Hanzo being worried Genji hasn't really forgiven him, other nights it's Jesse worried about accidentally dead-eyeing everyone. One this night it's the ever present fear both men have of the other leaving without notice.





	It Pains Me to See you in Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrawberryoctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrawberryoctopus/gifts).



Hanzo grumbled and rolled over seeking for more warmth than what just the blankets provided. He figured it was the unexpected emptiness next to him that really woke him, not just the passing sleep stage of his cycle. He hummed in question and slowly push himself up and looked at the indent in the bed next to him. The blankets were cool to the touch signaling that the man who normally held him close to his chest when prompted had been gone for a while. Hanzo looked over his shoulder at the time, well before either of them would normally get up, and decided he’d look into why he love was so restless.

There were only a handful of reasons why Jesse McCree would be up at three in the morning, and the fact he wasn’t in the bedroom, and somehow managed to sneak out without Hanzo waking up, only served to worry him more. Jesse normally was open toward Hanzo about his emotions, taking far less prompting than the archer to open up, and normally would wake him up to talk.

He smoothed his hair out slightly, as he grabbed his robe, and started walking down the hallway and started going in search of Jesse. It didn’t take long, as there was a routine to having nightmares before they started rooming together, so he figured it’d simply continue. The first was the kitchen, which lead to the lounge, which lead to the entrance to the roof. Tonight, Jesse was found on the balcony with a bottle next to him, it was still closed, and smoke floating up toward the sky.

Hanzo knew better than to sneak up on him, the made sure the glass door slid open with some signal to Jesse that someone was there, but offered no other noise as he closed it, to solidify that it was him and no one else. He watched as Jesse shifted and looked over his shoulder to show that he knew he was there. Hanzo pulled the robe closer over his chest and walked toward the railing to stand next to Jesse.

“It is early,” Hanzo stated. His gaze was pointed to the horizon as he crossed his arms, feeling his hair gently get pushed back from the cool breeze coming from the water.

“Or late, dependin’ on how ya look at it,” Jesse responded with a noncommittal shrug. Hanzo hummed as he turned his head, paying more attention to Jesse’s tone and intonation more than anything to gauge how Jesse was faring from the nightmare. His voice was steady, forced even. He was holding his muscles along his shoulder and back were tense. Whatever happened, was serious.

“Aren’t you cold?” Hanzo asked after a few moments of silence noting how Jesse was only in a pair of sweat pants, no shirt. The sigh that followed didn’t bode well, it signaled that McCree was angry, or hurt in some way.

Hanzo couldn’t help but try to think reasonably, and not let his mind trick him into thinking that McCree had “finally came to his senses” and thought that Hanzo was the monster he thought of himself, but it didn’t happen. It also wasn’t as bad as it could be either. He looked at McCree’s hand on the railing, how tight his grip was on there before he moved to grip his hand.

McCree ripped back his hand, causing Hanzo to instinctively step back. “Jesse-“

“I don’t need your goddamn sympathy Hanzo. I don’t need your affection, or for you to keep predendin’ like you like me and shit. Just go the fuck to bed Hanzo, I’ll get my shit outta your room, ‘cause you an’ I both know you’re actin’ like you ‘bout to leave at any moment. Just rip this shit off like a band-aid. Leave. Ain’t nothin’ keepin’ ya here!” By the end of his small speech McCree was almost yelling, gesturing wildly with his arms for Hanzo to leave.

Hanzo only stood there, biting the inside of his lip.

“Am I safe to assume you’re ending this relationship because of a dream?” he asked, bowing his head as he did what McCree had done. His voice was a forced even, but instead of hiding anger, it hid tears.

“It wasn’t just a dream, it was the truth, an’ you know it.”

Hanzo muttered a curse under his breath before he started to turn. He clenched his fists and forced himself to lift his head, staring at McCree through his reflection on the glass door. “If you are too wrapped up in whatever your subconscious has told you in lies, fine. But at least follow me so that I can at least attempt to show you it is wrong.”

“There ain’t nothin’ to prove.”

“Then allow me to prove myself wrong.” He turned toward McCree, the familiar challenging glare in his eye. “If I am wrong, I will be gone by morning, if I am right, we’ll take it from there.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means…I haven’t planned that far, now please.” He gestured for Mccree to take the lead. The cowboy looked at him, corners turned down in a frown before he started leading them toward what was supposed to be Jesse’s room, but was instead simply one of the rooms they both coinhabited together.

Hanzo pulled out a bag, pausing while his back was turned to press his lips together to hide the pain at the small chance that this plan wasn’t going to work. “You say I am always packed, like I am prepared to leave. We’re starting here because if this is true, I will have no effects here. You start in the dresser, I’ll go elsewhere and start to gather my things, then we’ll to the same in my room for yours.”

The goal was to simply let Jesse see how much Hanzo had settled and get Jesse to think about what he was telling his boyfriend. Hanzo pulled his few plants from the windowsill, the origami dragon that Genji had made while he was in the hospital. He pulled wall scrolls off the wall, and the picture Jesse had taken of the two of them on their first date.

Hanzo was inhaling steadily, trying to keep his emotions under control, he really didn’t want to leave, he was the most comfortable he was in many years. Leaving Overwatch was something that he didn’t want to do. It would hurt putting all of the people he’s learned to call family behind, but if it seemed that McCree was over with him, it would be pointless for him to stay. He was in the middle of organizing a duffle bag to get ready for his clothes when his self-loathing thoughts on how to keep in touch and be an active member while not being on base were interrupted.

“Han,” Jesse said quietly. Hanzo pushed his hair behind his ear as he turned toward him. A small box was in his hand, the lid under the bottom, a thin leather strap was wrapped around his fingers. The end of an arrow was at the end, the fletching was torn, completely unusable. “Han, what’s this?” Hanzo’s lips parted, his eyes wide in shock.

“Jess, I …” He put down the small knickknack he had in his hand, what it was, was completely unimportant to him at that moment. There was no sound of anything breaking, as he took the object from McCree’s hand. He gently held the broken arrow, the ends of it were sanded down to prevent splinters. “Remember our first mission?”

“The one where ya shot _at_ me in order to summon your dragons, ‘nd the arrow broke?” Hanzo nodded and moved to stand behind him.

“That very one, I won your trust then thanks to your quick reaction. I was aiming for somewhere nonlethal, but still I am glad it didn’t harm you. This is the arrow.” The fletching was a little bloodied due to the situation they had found themselves in. Hanzo had already a small crush on McCree at the time, and thankfully, the dragons had the memo, and actually listened to it, that he wasn’t to be harmed.

“Ya saved all o’ us back then.” Hanzo hummed as he tied the leather strap around McCree’s neck.

“Not only that, but I realized how much you meant to me. I wasn’t expecting you to be there, I simply reacted to what was in front of me, and you rolled in front of the arrow. As the form of the dragon obscured my vision I was worried about you, I realized I didn’t want anything to harm you, least of all me.

“I was going to give this to you on our six-month anniversary, surprise you with this and dinner, but since…” Hanzo didn’t say anything and instead turned his head. He felt a gentle touch on his arm, the hand hesitant.

“Hanzo…” Jesse said quietly as he moved to pull Hanzo by his chin, so he was looking at him. “I completely forgot about this, despite bein’ inside your dragon friends for a few seconds.” He looked at the fletching for a second before pressing his lips together and hugging him. “Thank ya darlin’ this is what I needed, I was bein’ dumb.”

“You were,” Hanzo said, not wanting to lie to Jesse, “But I also knew this was the only way to show you that I have settled here, with you. I am not going anywhere Jesse, unless that place involves you. Jesse McCree I love you, and it pains me to see you in so much pain.” As he spoke he raised a hand and gently cupped Jesse’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his stubble.

“Han…” Jesse repeated as he pulled Hanzo close, nuzzling his cheek into the archer’s hair. “It was just a dumb dream where ya found out everythin’ of my past, ‘nd decided that it was too much. I went to explain, ‘nd you were just gone. Somehow, I got it in my head that you didn’t wanna be with me, ‘nd the dream simply served to prove it.” Hanzo hugged Jesse tighter and hummed.

“When you do, just hold onto the fletching.”

“The what?”

“The feather parts, the ends are a little fringed, from my dragons. Their essence is still there, and if you are distressed, they should be able to respond.” Jesse ran his hand over Hanzo’s right arm as he spoke. The arm started glowing, the dragons manifesting and wrapping around the two of them. Hanzo leaned out of Jesse’s chest, taking care to not break the embrace and looked at him in the eyes as he spoke. “They are an extension of me, they will reveal my emotions in their purest form.”

The dragons were starting to engulf them in Jesse’s room. Jesse’s mouth was hanging open in awe. Tears were building at the corners of his eyes as both their hairs were even more disheveled from the pure presence of the dragons. Jesse gently caressed Hanzo’s cheek, tracing the archer’s cheekbones.

“Hanzo…I love you so much.”

“And I love you too Jesse.” Jesse felt his heart tighten in his chest as Hanzo squeezed him tight. The dragons continued to embrace them as long as they were hugging. As they broke the embrace, the dragons wrapped around the two of them once more, then the arrow end around Jesse’s neck, reminding him that they were there, and then went to rest under Hanzo’s skin. Everything was perfect, standing there in that moment, half the room torn apart because of a false pretense brought on by a dream. “Jesse, I am still exhausted, can we take this to my bedroom and get back to sleep?”

“Of course Darlin. I’ll even pick up this place in the morning.”

“Nonsence, I’ll help, you’ll replace the plants wrong.” Jesse chuckled warmly as Hanzo opened his door. Jesse pulled him into a gentle kiss as the door closed, gently taking off Hanzo’s robe before they both collapsed on the small bed, Hanzo firmly held against Jesse’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I was more than happy to fill real quick as I am getting settled into the semester grind. I have no idea when I'll be posting again, but as inspiration (and time) is available I will do what I can. 
> 
> If you want to follow me more, and see all my ramblings and stuff you can follow me on [Tumblr,](http://www.caliginous-Confused.tumblr.com/) [art blog where I post a lot of random stuff,](http://www.caliginous-arts.tumblr.com) [ and Twitch.](https://twitch.tv/caliginousconfused)


End file.
